


紅唇

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 勇利接了支廣告，但廣告商品是一支女性的口紅。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	紅唇

勇利接了支廣告，但廣告商品是一支女性的口紅。

洽談商口若懸河，勇利也聽得頭昏眼花，最後卻因為維克托的一句「哇喔，這聽起來很Eros！」而不小心答應了，事後勇利深刻地檢討了自己那「只要維克托說好什麼都好」的習性。

但是答應了就是答應了。

開拍的日子到了，勇利本以為導演會要他穿上Eros的表演服，但服裝師給他換上的卻是一套男士西裝，定裝完成後，勇利往鏡子前一站，鏡子裡的他沒打上領帶，領口刻意解開到胸前，再梳上帥氣背頭，看起來就像一位玩世不恭的少爺，渾身飄散著男性賀爾蒙。

勇利被鏡子裡的自己帥呆了。

可是這是女性的口紅廣告啊。

導演看著勇利這身打扮非常滿意，拍攝也如預定順利進行，到了最後一個鏡頭，勇利還需要一個妝點才可以完成這支廣告，就是在臉上留下一個唇印子，一回頭，化妝師正在給維克托擦口紅。

塗著大紅色口紅的維克托走過來了。

「等等……為什麼維克托要塗口紅？」勇利後退兩步，額頭滲出冷汗。

「明知故問，給勇利親唇印啊。」大紅色步步逼近。

「一、一定要嗎？」勇利再倒退兩步，嘴角顫抖。

「勇利有問題嗎？」

問題有點大，平常維克托要獻吻，勇利絕對立刻湊上去，但是今天，維克托擦了可怕的大紅色口紅，看起來就像隻血盆大口的妖怪。勇利繼續後退，卻碰上後方的小桌子，他已經無路可逃，眼睜睜看那雙血色紅唇越來越靠近，直到維克托按住他的肩膀，勇利再也忍不住了。

「噗哇哈哈哈！維克托、哈哈哈哈！」他輕輕推了下維克托，拚命搖頭：「不行、這真的不行啦哈哈哈！」

幾個工作人員也跟著笑了起來，但聲量完全比不上勇利蕩氣迴腸的捧腹大笑，全場只有維克托不明所以。

「為什麼不行？勇利，你不想讓我親嗎！」維克托噘著紅嘴巴。

「我讓你親、可是、維克托的嘴巴哈哈哈哈──」

勇利整整五分鐘笑到不能自已，簡直要把肺裡的空氣都擠出來地大笑，他翻身過去撐著小桌，總算緩好了呼吸，轉回來卻還是那張大紅嘴，止住的笑意又從肚子裡湧上來。

「啊哈哈哈哈──」

「勇利！」

「對不起啦……可是、噗……」

「勇、利！」

「好了不笑了，我不笑了、噗呵……」

「不要動！親歪了要重親喔！」

最後勇利閉起眼睛，不讓自己去看嘟過來的大紅嘴，但他仍舊憋笑憋得渾身顫抖，呼吸也發出詭異的哼哼聲，維克托幾乎是用雙手固定住勇利的腦袋才成功親上去。

好不容易終於親了個唇印，勇利往鏡子裡一看，又是兩分鐘的大笑。

「勇利！抹掉了要再親一次喔！」維克托的聲音聽起來有點惱怒。

回到鏡頭前，勇利繼續笑場，重拍了好幾次才抓到一個帥氣鏡頭，工作人員都開始同情維克托了。

卸妝前，勇利難得拿起手機對著唇印自拍，拍完才想起他應該在維克托卸掉口紅之前合照一張留念才對，結果回家的一路上，維克托都噘著嘴不說話，到家後的交談也是最低限度的應聲，最後連晚安吻都給得很敷衍。

今天好像真的笑過頭了。勇利躺在床上自我反省，可是一闔上眼，腦海就浮現出擦了老土紅色口紅的維克托，他忍不住埋進被窩裡偷笑，枕邊人立刻翻身過來踹他一腳，再翻身回去背著他睡。

勇利真的深深反省了，雖然這話說出來勇利自己也不太相信。

隔天醒來，勇利發現自己全身上下都是唇印子，身旁有隻紅嘴妖怪，正舉著手機笑成了愛心嘴。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
